


The Suite Life

by feistypants



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Super Porny but Good Enough, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistypants/pseuds/feistypants
Summary: Kristoff is a doorman at the most expensive hotel in town, and Anna just happens to be the owner's daughter. They have history, and it's coming to the surface.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	The Suite Life

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she hung up the phone and moved to finish getting ready for the night. It would only be a short hour before the car Hans had sent would be arriving, and Anna couldn’t help the panic that was rising in her throat. As she walked briskly to her vanity, his words kept repeating through her head.

He said he wanted to make sure she had the best night of her life. He wanted her to think of him every second he was gone this month. He said that he would make sure this was a night she would never forget.

To her, that heavily hinted at something she wasn’t sure she was ready for.

Anna took a deep breath and sat down, smoothing out the fabric bunched at her thighs. Maybe she was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Maybe he just had a gift for her. Or good news about the investor he was working with. Or… something.

She had known Hans for  _ years _ . His family worked closely with hers, and since she and him were of similar age, their parents had pushed them together. They were all convinced that it would be in the best interest of all parties involved for them to, in their words, make an  _ arrangement _ .

If she was being honest, Hans was perfectly fine. They had a ton in common on the surface. He was gorgeous and goofy and sweet on his good days. They had _fun_ together most of the time. So Anna was sure she _could_ be happy with this. She absolutely could be. But he never let her get to know him on a deeper level, and she was sure that something was missing.

She got up with a sigh and a quick, and possibly last, glance at her bare left hand.

After checking the time and her appearance, Anna made her way to the lobby. Her small heels made a clicking sound against the tile, echoing through the empty hallway of the top floor, reminding her of just how alone she always was up here.

Her grandfather had made sure that an entire floor of the hotel was designated to their family, giving separate suites to her, her sister, and her parents, plus extra rooms for personal guests. Though as nice as the luxury was, Anna never could get past the loneliness she felt, all by herself in a massive suite. It didn’t help that her parents were almost always gone nowadays, and her sister isolated herself in her suite when she wasn’t traveling with them to learn the ins and outs of the business.

Letting out an audible groan, Anna blew air between her lips and attempted to shake the nervousness out of her body. It could be nothing! All of this anxiety could be for absolutely  _ nothing _ . She pressed the down button on the elevator a little more aggressively than she meant to, and bounced on her toes in anticipation. 

It was only a few moments before an elevator appeared (since her grandfather had _also_ asked the engineers to prioritize this floor), and Anna tried her best to breathe deeply and calmly the whole way down.

It almost worked until she reached the bottom and doors opened to reveal familiar and warm brown eyes.

Anna stepped back in surprise. 

“Oh, Kr…ister Bjorgman!” Her eyes widened in annoyance at her own flustered tone. “I didn’t realize you were working tonight.” 

The doorman gave her a small smile and nod before holding out an arm. “Covering a shift for a friend.” He encouraged her to slide her hand onto the crook of his elbow. “You look lovely tonight, Miss Arne. Special evening planned?” 

“Oh,” she laughed, flushing as she felt the firmness of his body under his blazer. “Maybe. Possibly? I’m not really sure!” Spotting another couple waiting on the elevator, she moved quickly and clumsily to the side, pressing up closer to the doorman with a mumbled apology to all parties witnessing her making a fool of herself. “It’s… a surprise, I think?”

He nodded, stepping slightly away from her, and turned his head forward to face the doors. “Has Mr. Westergaard sent his car to get you?” 

Anna flushed and confirmed before they began walking towards the entrance of the hotel, his hand patting once gently on top of hers. She couldn’t look at him anymore, much less speak again. She was tired of making a fool of herself around him - it happened every time she saw him!

So maybe she had tried very hard to only come down when she knew he wouldn’t be there. 

That’s a possible thing that she had done. 

“Do you need anything else, miss?” He interrupted her rambling thoughts with a smile, and Anna just bit her lip before stepping away from him. 

“N-no. Everything is fine, thank you!”

She almost tripped on her dress as she moved hastily through the sliding doors, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Anna didn’t dare to look back at him. 

It would probably be another fifteen minutes before the car arrived, but she was positive that she could not stand to be next to him for even a second longer. 

She could spare another glance, though.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Anna tried her best to subtly look back to the entryway and at the blond man greeting the guests coming and going through the doors. His smile was warm and genuine, and just watching him calmed her down. He had been at this hotel since he was a little kid, too, and Anna had been in love with him for years. 

He had been her first playmate. He had been her first friend. He had snuck her through old unused servants passageways and secret pathways in the gardens and when she was seventeen, he had been her first kiss. 

And then she had been introduced to to the Westergaards. And then she had been told that it was unfit for an heiress to be so close with one of their employees’ children. 

And then she stopped seeing him around.

Only about two years ago he came back as an employee, but he was quieter and never referred to her by her first name. Anna had thought maybe she was mistaken, that he wasn’t the same person she thought he was, until she ran into him in a secluded hallway and he dropped his on duty persona for one fleeting moment. Anna had seen anger, sadness, and confusion pass over his face in just a few seconds before Mister Bjorgman, the doorman, reappeared. 

He never let his facade fall around her again.

She knew it was ridiculous, to still have feelings for someone she hadn’t had an actual conversation with in six years, but Anna couldn’t help herself. Even now, as she was about to get into a car that was probably going to bring her to a beautiful engagement to an objectively wonderful man, she felt a tug on her heart urging her to turn around  _ right now _ …

Hans’ car pulled up, knocking some sense back into her, and Anna climbed in and took one more calming breath.

——

It was late when she returned to the hotel. Guests had all retired to their rooms for the evening, minus the few drunk businessmen who always eyed her up and down as she walked by, and Anna was grateful for the silence. She walked past the front desk, past the bar, and out the back exit to the gardens, wandering fairly aimlessly.

She had said no.

She had had every intention of saying yes.

But _No_ had slipped out of her mouth before her brain could correct her. _I’m so, so sorry_, she had said, holding his hand between hers as she watched his face contort from confusion to frustration.

God she wished he hadn’t done this so publicly.

_ But it’s not right. And it’s not fair for either of us. _

If Hans had asked her to marry him the first day they met, she might’ve said yes. In fact, she knew she would have said yes. He was new and exciting and they had everything in common and had  _ so much fun _ …  but as the years went on, Anna realized that he was only with her for the family connection. He didn’t have any real feelings for her. 

But he was pretty good at pretending.

When he got down on one knee and showed her the largest diamond she had ever seen, Anna knew that she _wasn’t _good at pretending. She didn’t _want_ to pretend. A whole life of trying to convince herself she loved someone sounded exhausting.

Hans had tried to talk her down and convince her that it was the right thing to do, but after a few minutes of conversation led to more minutes of arguing, Anna ran away. She got into the first taxi she could hail and she high-tailed it back to the hotel. It wouldn’t be hard for Hans to find her, but she also knew he didn’t care enough to come looking tonight.

Pulling her thick shawl tighter around her shoulders, Anna sat down on a stone bench in a secluded part of the garden surrounded by tall shrubs before dropping her face into her hands. Had she made a mistake? Was she being stupid? This was a great arrangement for her and Hans _and_ their families, and she was throwing it away… for what? Because she was being selfish?

She couldn’t do much to help the business in the first place. Why did she think  _ she  _ deserved to make a decision that would affect both of their families? 

She should have said yes. She _knew_ she should have said yes. 

She should call him right now, fix this  _ whole mess _ …

Footsteps pounding the pavement shook her out of her head and threw her into a different kind of panic.

It wasn’t until she saw the familiar figure of her favorite (or least favorite, depending on how you look at it) doorman jogging around the corner.

He startled, tripping over his feet before righting himself and pulling out one of his earbuds. “S-sorry,” he stammered, heaving out a winded breath. “I… No one is ever out here after dark.”

Anna stood quickly, her shawl dropping down to her elbows, and turned to face him. “What are you doing out here this late?” she asked, her voice accusatory.

She missed the way his eyes dropped to her exposed neck and shoulder before snapping back to meet her gaze. 

“... Jogging?” One of his eyebrows raised, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. “What are _you_ doing out here this late?”

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. “I mean, seeing as this is  _ my  _ hotel —”

He snorted in response, rolling his eyes.

“... I can be wherever I want to be at any time I’d like.”

“ Ah,” he started, standing straighter and crossing one arm over his stomach. “My mistake,” he bowed, sarcastically, “your  _ highness _ .” 

Anna’s eyebrows knitted together, frustration lighting her eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be  _ respectful  _ to your employer?”

“Not on the clock,” he grunted, moving to put his headphones back in. “And _you’re_ not my boss.”

A scoff escaped her throat as she took a step back. “Here I always thought you were  _ nice _ .”

“ I am nice.” He moved to wipe at the sweat dripping from his hairline. “To my friends. And people who  _ didn’t  _ kick me out of their lives.” 

“Kick you out …” Anna could feel her face scrunching up in confusion, as she tried her best to catch his rapidly moving gaze. “What on earth are you talking about?”

He rolled his eyes again and pulled out his phone to check the music that was still playing. 

“ Kristoff…” Anna felt her demeanor change, noticed his sharp intake of breath when she said his name, and took a step closer to him. “You  _ left _ .”

“Why…” Kristoff paused, squaring his shoulders to face her directly. “I didn’t _leave_. Your father decided to fire my mother because his _little princess_ batted her eyelashes and told him she didn’t want me around anymore.”

Anna’s heart pounded furiously before she stepped up onto the bench to tower over him. “I would _never_.” She poked a finger to his chest, ignoring the anger that knitted into his brows. “You kissed me and then you _left_!” Leaning closer to his face, she was almost more frustrated that he stood his ground. “I loved your mother. And I wouldn’t _ever_ ask my father to do anything that would hurt her _or_ you.”

“You,” he started, leaning close enough that their noses were almost touching. “Kissed _me_.” His eyes narrowed. “And then what, realized I was poor and met _Hans_ and decided I wasn’t worth your time anymore? Had good old dad do the dirty work for you?”

Her eyes searched his before she leaned away, throwing her arms up in exasperation. “I’ve literally been in love with you since I was  _ seven _ ! Why would I ever want you to leave?!” 

Kristoff blinked, eyes widening with surprise.

Pacing the bench, Anna could feel herself losing control of her words, arms flailing with emphasis. “I waited ten years for some sign that you liked me too, and then you were  _ gone _ . And now, here I am, another six years later, still pathetic, still avoiding you, still head over heels from afar, waiting waiting always waiting, turning down engagements because —” 

“You… what?”

She froze, and clasped her hands over her mouth. 

“If you turned down an engagement because of m—” 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Anna rolled her eyes and dropped her hands, quickly moving her gaze to stare him down.

Kristoff couldn’t help the smirk tugging at his lip. 

“What?” There was annoyance in her voice.

“Good for you.” 

“ For  _ what _ ?!”

Kristoff shrugged, before rolling his shoulders back. “Marrying Hans probably would have been the biggest mistake of your life.”

“Ex_cuse_ _me?_”

“I’m just saying.” Tilting his head to the side, his eyes raked down to her feet before moving slowly back up to her face. “Part of being the doorman means I get to see every little thing that people don’t think I notice. See every interaction. Collect mail. You know. I know who is seeing who and… who is _happy_ to be seeing who.”

Scrunching up her nose, Anna was having trouble swallowing what he was insinuating. It’s not like she didn’t _know_ that Hans found coming to see her a chore - that’s why he always sent cars. But to have someone basically confirm it? She didn’t like that at all.

“ You don’t know what you’re talking about!” she hollered, taking two long steps across the bench to jab her finger into his chest. “He  _ cared  _ about me —”

“ He cared about your  _ money _ , heiress.”

“ Ugh!” Anna felt herself slipping into a tantrum, her foot stomping loudly on the stone beneath her, her finger tapping harder against his chest with every word. “You’re an  _ idiot _ !”

Kristoff grabbed at her wrist, gentler than she thought he’d be, and pulled her closer to him so they were, yet again, face to face. His breath ghosted over the skin of her cheek. “At least I’m honest.”

“Okay,” she scoffed, laughing under her breath.

“ When have I  _ ever  _ lied to you?” he said, his voice growing steadily louder.

“When you kissed me and then left!” she said, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

“I told you, I didn’t leave!”

“Did you even like me?”

“Of course I did!” Kristoff dropped his hold on her wrist, rubbing his hands down his face. 

“ Then why didn’t you  _ talk to me _ !”

“Because I thought it was what you wanted!” 

“All I ever wanted was you!”

“ And all  _ I  _ ever wanted was  _ you _ !”

Suddenly, Anna jumped forward, her arms wrapping around his neck as her lips sought out his, hunger in every movement. She felt Kristoff’s hands grab at her waist, lift her off the stone bench and hold her off the ground with ease.  _ God _ , he was strong, but her legs still moved in the tangles of her dress to cling to his hips, sighing as his mouth left hers for just a second before coming back, more desperate than ever.

Everything was _hands_ and _lips _and _tongues_ and _ohmygodwhatamIdoing_ followed by _ohmy__**god**__whoevencares_!

Until Kristoff pulled back, his breath heavy and heart rapidly beating below his skin. “I’m not your rebound.” 

Anna shook her head, pressing her palms to his cheeks to make him look her in the eyes. “Not even a little bit.”

He kissed her again, softer, but still with all the pent up frustration of the last six years following closely behind. 

She couldn’t help but remember the first and last time he had kissed her. Kristoff had been so polite and so nervous as he asked her if he could, if that was something she would be okay with. She had kissed him on the cheek, smiling brightly and nodding, before he leaned forward and let his hands slide up her back, kissing her deeply, smiling against her lips when her fingers found the back of his neck. 

This was …. Not like that at all. 

This was passion and desire and the inability to wait even another second. Anna was _not_ against this in the slightest. She had waited six damn years and she didn’t want to wait _any _longer.

… But she was opposed to public indecency at her own hotel.

Gasping as his teeth found the bare skin of her throat, Anna patted at his shoulders, loosening the grip of her legs around his waist. “Wait, wait, wait wait wait….” 

He hummed against her skin, lowering her down so her feet touched the grass below.

“We should,” she started, pushing against his shoulders.

“Stop?”

“Go to my suite.”

Anna felt her whole face burning with embarrassment as she processed his reply, and watched with wide eyes as surprise and a smirk stretched across his face. “Or… stop...?”

“Nope.”

Kristoff grabbed her hand and tugged her along, and Anna couldn’t stop the giggles that bubbled out of her chest as they tried to reach the top floor with no one noticing them. She was sneaking a _boy_ into her _room_. Granted, they were both very much adults and no one else in her family was even in the _state_… 

As they waited for the elevator, Anna realized how suspicious they looked and couldn’t help but let out an audible laugh. She was dressed up with expensive jewelry and heels, her semi-formal dress brushing the floor, and he was in gym shorts and a sweaty t-shirt and sneakers, and both of them were beet red, faces flushed with excitement. 

She was positive the current doorman on duty noticed them, but he simply smiled and nodded before turning his attention elsewhere.

The second the doors shut behind them, Anna wrapped her fingers into the hem of his shirt, pulling him back down to meet her. He didn’t hesitate before walking her backwards until she was pressed up against the wall of the tiny room, his palms flat against the wallpaper. His eyes were serious, and Anna swallowed the lump rising in her throat.

“I’m not messing around here, Anna.”

She felt her breathing hitch as he finally said her name for the first time, and tightened her grip on his shirt.

“I mean it.”

She lifted her hand to his face, running fingers down the scratchy stubble on his cheek. “I’ve waited over a decade for you,” she whispered. “I’m dead serious.”

Kristoff held her gaze for one moment longer, his eyes darkening with desire, before he lifted her off the ground with ease and pressed her back hard against the wall. His mouth found hers, biting at her lips and gliding his tongue across Anna’s. If not for the _ding_ of the elevator to interrupt, there was no doubt in her mind that Kristoff would have not hesitated to take her right on the floor of the lift. 

Anna heard a soft bang of something falling to the ground as he carried her through the doors, but she didn’t care enough to look as she mumbled directions to her suite against his lips, fumbling around for her purse with one hand, not wanting to detangle her other one from his hair. 

“Just…” she sighed, his mouth moving to her throat. “Keys.”

He laughed against her skin, pulling back just far enough for Anna to find her keys and unlock the door.

But once they crossed the threshold, there was no more holding back. 

Kristoff kicked the door shut, a loud slam echoing through the hall, before tripping out of his shoes and catching himself a few feet forward. Anna couldn’t help but laugh as he righted himself, bouncing her up higher on his hips. 

“ I thought  _ I  _ was clumsy --”

“ I’m  _ not  _ clumsy.”

“ Just  _ feral _ ,” she laughed, smirking at him.

His eyes glazed over, staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before, and Anna felt her heart rate increase, her pulse visible in her throat. 

One of his hands left it’s place under her thigh, pressing against the back of her neck, until their mouths met again. Kisses became frantic and he lowered her to the ground, wanting use of both of his hands to push her shawl down to the ground, reach around behind her, and start on the  _ hellscape  _ that was the intricate buttons on the back of her dress. 

Kristoff tried to be careful, his fingers not quite nimble enough for the tiny closures, before he felt himself losing his temper. 

“Rip it,” she sighed against his jaw, reveling in the way his body tensed and his fingers folded in the fabric before jerking apart and sending buttons flying. A smile stretched across her lips as she let the fabric slide down her arms and chest, revealing soft, smooth skin, and watched with delight as Kristoff’s eyes scanned over her whole body. 

“ _ Christ _ ,” he groaned, before darting forward, tearing his shirt over his head, and wrapping his arms fully around her. 

The energy around them was electric, and Anna didn’t think they would make it out of her living room. And as soon as he had her bare, it only took another minute for them to get down onto her plush carpet, desperation trumping everything.

She didn’t care one bit as he pulled her closer, her knees rashing as they rubbed the wrong way against the floor. A spark shot through her body every time their skin touched. His fingers pressing firm into her thighs, her hips, palms laying flat against her back as he arched her body backwards, easing her down onto the ground. 

He had been dying to taste her.

He was ready to show her everything he had imagined doing to her. 

Kristoff trailed kisses and light nips down from her throat, across her chest and stomach, until he landed on the valley between her hip and thigh, letting his breath warm her skin. Hooking his elbows under her knees, he lifted her hips off the ground, smiling as a tiny laugh escaped her lips. 

And then he dove right in. 

His mouth was firm against her, tongue teasing and tasting and eliciting sounds he had always wanted to hear as she scratched her fingernails against his arms. Her breaths were short, desperate pants, little vocal gasps coming erratically as his fingers moved, touching every sensitive piece of her. 

Until she couldn’t wait anymore, tugging his hair to make him look at her, and swallowed the last of her nerves.

It took nothing more than eye contact before Kristoff was crawling back up her body, shedding his shorts and wrapping his fingers in her hair, tilting her head back to expose her neck. He kissed, sucked, bit, worked his way from one side of her throat to the other, uncaring if he left his mark upon her skin. 

Anna found his fist pumping his own cock before she wrapped her own hand around him, delighting in his groan. She wanted him inside of her, and she didn’t want to wait another minute.

Her ankles pressed into his hips, her hands offering him guidance around his slick erection, and it was hardly a moment between him entering her and her whispering filth into his ear before he was animalistic again, thrusting eagerly into every moan, sliding her bare back against the carpet, fucking her as hard and as thoroughly as he could. 

They hit the wall, or the couch, or somewhere he didn’t want her head hitting, before getting onto his knees and pulling her up to sit above him, bouncing her on his hips. 

Anna let out a strangled cry as he hit a new, explosive place she didn’t know existed inside of her, and it was all she could do to press her forehead into the crook of his neck as he continued to push her closer to the edge. She could feel herself coiling up tighter and tighter, a spring bound to snap at any second, when Kristoff pulled her head back and kissed her, desperately, fully, so many emotions flooding from behind his teeth, and she couldn’t wind up any tighter. 

They came together, mouths and arms and bodies so entangled there was no longer any separation.

They stayed like that for a while, kisses becoming shorter as breaths needed to be taken, him growing soft inside of her but neither wanting to pull apart. Kristoff moved his head to press a warm, lingering kiss behind her jaw, under her ear, to let them both catch their breath. 

Hardly two minutes had passed before Anna looked him in the eye, her pupils growing as she took in his disheveled appearance.

“Again.”

Kristoff was _more_ than happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> .......... hi. :^) four years later and here she rolls in with new trash!
> 
> I'm very rusty. I hope you enjoy my weird return to fic writing haha.


End file.
